Mean Girls: Novel
by kgross06
Summary: Based on Mean Girls series. It's Emily's first day of school. A new school, but still the same kinds of people. The jocks, nerds, actors and actresses, the high school musical wanabes, and the most dangerous. The populars. (The chapter are very short, this is supposed to be like her diary.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New school, same people

No one wants to experience the first day of school...even worse first day of school at a new school. Well I guess I'm the unlucky one. New school, new teachers. Same kind of people, everyone so obsessed with their looks, if they have the most friends in the school, and how big their boobs are. Classic high school.

My mother tells me give these kids a chance, don't judge to quickly. But to be honest with how much I have moved around, and with how many bitches I have ran into. It sort of hard not to assume it will be the same.

My mother insisted on letting her drive me. Great, not only will I be the freaky new girl. But I will be known as the mommy's girl. That's the last thing I need. I begged her to let me ride my moped. And after hours and hours of arguing and pleading and yelling. She let me.

The morning of my first day of ninth grade is nothing special. I just throw on some simple miss me skinny jeans, a kiss t-shirt, and my pink and black high tops. I ran downstairs and ate a lot of food. But regretted it after. I somehow managed to keep it down and eventually feel fine.

Riding into the parking lot, having everyone stare at me with their demon red eyes, judging me, saying "There's the new girl." I ignored their attempts of throwing me off track, making me scared of them. But to be honest, I am more nervous about passing my classes and less nervous about being liked here.

I could easily0 guess which groups were which. The jocks, they all had letterman jackets and were throwing around a football, the nerds their noises stuck in math books, The actors and actresses reading lines from a script, the high school musical wannabe singing songs, and the popular girls wearing pink, their hair as high as the Eiffel Tower, purses that aren't even in stores yet, and their cars. Sports cars like Mercedes. It's pretty easy to tell whose a popular and whose a wannabe popular.

It disgusts me how far a girl is willing to go to be popular either with the guys, girls, and sometimes both. For me it's fine having no friends, I just wanna focus on my classes and not failing.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into the office some kid is holding a bucket by his face and vomiting his breakfast in. I try to ignore it, I have a pretty weak stomach with sickness and injuries. But trust me, I will never get sick on a ride. I walk up to the front desk. "Emily Hard. I'm new here." The lady looks up and then types something into her computer. She then hands me a piece of paper. It's my schedule. "Where are these classes at exactly?" She yells over at another girl. "Abby Michaels." I see the girl is working on some sort of painting, she looks up when her name is called. She looks up to quickly that she hits her head on the desk. "Ouch." She exclaims rubbing her head, she walks over and stares at me.

"Hey, Abby. I'm Emily Herds. I'm new here." She frowns, "Welcome to hell." She sighed she moves her bag to her side and then starts to walk out. "So, I'm part of the welcoming committee. Supposed to show you where all your classes are." She then grabs the schedule out of my hand. "You are in some of the same classes as me. Except instead of art your in...shop class. Really?" I nod, wondering what is wrong with that.

"Chemistry is right by the cafeteria on the bottom floor, math is right next to it, science is on the top floor third door on the left, and all the others-" She then hides behind me as some girls come walking by. I notice they are the same girls that I saw earlier in the parking lot. "Are they gone? Did they see me?" I laugh, "Yes, thanks to my tallness you were not seen." I am six foot one and still growing. "Thanks, well I'll see you in some of our classes." She then walks away, not looking back. People start coming in pushing their way through.

First class Chemistry. We mixed some kind of powder with a different kind of liquid. The name were so long and strange that I forgot them right when I heard them. The powder was something like nocluiositosisticnis and the liquid was something that started with a z. (Good luck pronouncing the name of the powder.)

Math we started geometry, nothing to exciting, science we started learning about weather, boring. Why can't we just say it is sunny, and the clouds are really big, white and fluffy. Instead of calling them stratus, cirrus, and you get what I mean, and then it's for lunch.


End file.
